


Red Envelope

by deductionist (spectrenegade)



Series: Elementary Prompts 2013 [1]
Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Post-1x16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectrenegade/pseuds/deductionist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus has had a long day and Holmes comes along with something he didn't know he needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Envelope

The night had been long, the day following longer still. So when Marcus Bell finally managed to escape the precinct, he definitely did not want to be disturbed. He threw his jacket over the arm of his neglected couch, toed off his boots and headed towards the kitchen. Just as he slammed the microwave door, his cellphone buzzed in his pocket and with a put-upon sigh, dug to retrieve it. Duty needs to call a little less often.

But when he glanced at the still-illuminated screen, he stared at the number and was pleasantly surprised.

_R U busy?_

Holmes. All he really wanted to do was sink into the couch with his crappy TV dinner and a cold beer. Probably drift off halfway through some horrific old B-movie. Still. He promptly replied, ignoring the beep of the microwave behind him.

_No. Why?_

Before he could assemble his dinner, there was a knock on his front door. He opened to find a grinning and seemingly genuine Sherlock, carrying what smelled like Chinese takeout in one hand and what appeared to be a Netflix envelope clutched in the other.

“How did you even get in here without being buzzed in?” He saw Holmes inhale, likely to launch into a detailed account of  _just_  how he’d gotten past the security of the complex, then thought better of it, “Wait, no, I don’t wanna know. What do I owe the  _pleasure_?” He injected the last word with just enough venom to ensure that even Holmes would understand Bell’s displeasure at the interruption.

Holmes made a sweeping motion in front of himself with his mostly free hand, “When I went asking after you at the station, I was made aware that your shift had just ended. That I had missed you by mere minutes. I had been looking to become better acquainted.”

Marcus stepped back marginally and an eye brow shot up in suspicion. Sherlock continued, shifting uncomfortably, “Well, that is, I thought after the debacle with your brother.. you might appreciate some company. I had asked Watson to come along. She claimed to be otherwise busy, shooing me away after handing me this envelope.”

Sherlock held the red paper in front of him as if it had committed a personal offense. His face shifted slightly from annoyed to innocent; eyes widened and brows raised.

Marcus chuckled before stepping back and swinging the door open with him, “Alright, but we are  **not** drinking tea.”

**Author's Note:**

> This should probably be longer, I know, but the inspiration stopped. It might pick back up, this was as far as it carried me.


End file.
